creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PoketrainerLink
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:I'm your saviour.gif page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 23:55, August 12, 2012 -- Evra the Kid (talk) 00:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 00:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Saviour I'm assuming this is the creator of Saviour; you forgot to sign your message on my talk page. What I meant was that it seemed... strange. Like it was typed in a rush (or was typed out by an insane killer in an asylum), so you didn't properly space some words and large spaces between each paragraphs. One space is enough; you don't need two. Then there's the many, many capitals. Some of them are justifiable; like the many evil laughs in the story. But italics can be easily be used to put emphasis, not capital letters. I couldn't type all that out because of the space provided for the summary; the best I could do is say "What the fudge is this?". That said, I hope you continue writing, you could make some awesome pastas. Oh, and yes, I do have those... feelings. Unsane (talk) 01:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I see that it still has the Needs Editing category. I see. Personally, I think it looks fine; the only other thing I would recommend is seperating the dialogue and the insane laughs. Other than that, it seems great. I think I'll edit it, it seems easy enough to do. :P Your welcome. Unsane (talk) 14:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I've added any touches that the pasta could've used and it isn't in danger of being deleted. All that's left to do now is add the OC category and update the User Submissions page if you haven't already. 'Twas great working with you to correct your pasta. Unsane (talk) 15:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC)